dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
R
Ra Ram NIX2.gif|'R.A.M.' GreenLantern RameyHoll RichB.png|'R'amey Holl' 5YG R327 LSH57 rr.gif|'R327' StarSapphire Race RichB.png|'Race' Racheldaweslf9.gif|'Rachel Dawes' Radar Man (Chris King).png|'Radar Man (Chris King)' Radar-Sonar Man DAILHHOM157.gif|'Radar-Sonar Man' Radiant2.gif|'Radiant' Radiation-royjm.gif|'Radiation Roy (Earth Zero)' CLA_Radiation_Roy_rr.gif|'Radiation Roy (Pre-Zero Hour)' Radiator.png|'Radiator' Radio Ranger (Hero Cruz).png|'Radio Ranger (Hero Cruz)' Radion DC.gif|'Radion' Radion-workforce rat.gif|'Radion (Workforce)' E34.png|'Radman (Earth 34)' Ragdoll2.gif|'Ragdoll I' RagDoll32.gif|'Ragdoll II' RagdollII.gif|'Ragdoll (Colby Zag)' Raggedy Doll (Vicki Grant).png|'Raggedy Doll (Vicki Grant)' Ragmansh5.gif|'Ragman' Ragnarok (Chris King).png|'Ragnarok (Chris King)' Railgun zan .gif|'Railgun' Rain-girl.gif|'Rain Girl' Rainbeaux DAILH-Advcomics484 BB2.gif|'Rainbeaux' Rainbow Archer-Elph.gif|'Rainbow Archer' RainbowCreatureBJC12.gif|'Rainbow Creature' Legionaire_RainbowGirl_RichB.png|'Rainbow Girl (Earth Zero)' Rainbowgirl1-JR.gif|'Rainbow Girl (Pre-Zero Hour)' Rainbow Man.gif|'Rainbow Man' RainbowRaider.gif|'Rainbow Raider' Rainbow Raider (Dr. Quin).png|'Rainbow Raider (Dr. Quin)' RakArranya CA.gif|'Rak Arranya' Rakshasa.png|'Rakshasa' Rakerp3442498.gif|'Raker Qarrigat' 5YG_SUBS_Chlor_rat_rr.gif|'Ral Benem (Glorithverse)' CLA_Rall_Kem_Adv338_rr.gif|'Rall Kem' RalsaSuperboy 2728Elph12.gif|Ralsa Rampage2.gif|'Rampage' Rampart.png|'Rampart (Jaffar Ibn Haroun Al Raschid)' Guardians Ranakar RichB.png|'Ranakar' Ranger.gif|'Ranger' RedLantern Rankorr RichB.png|'Rankorr' Rann Antar Adv317 rr2.gif|'Rann Antar' Ra-s-hal-gul.png|'Ra's al Ghul' Rasalghul thumb.png|'Ra's al Ghul (New 52)' Fp ras al ghul rar.gif|'Ra's al Ghul (Flashpoint)' Ras E16.png|'Ra's al Ghul (Earth-16)' Rasanekroy.png|'Rasa Nekroy' RasKromPhantom Zone criminalE12.gif|'Ras Krom' Raspor Action Comics 338 RT2.gif|'Raspor' The Ratcatcher.png|'Ratcatcher' Batgirl-Rebirth-Killer Moth by The Collector.png|'Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan)' Ratchet-redlantern-zan.gif|'Ratchet' Rath2.gif|'Rath' ravager_1_tristao.gif|'Ravager II (Grant Wilson)' Ravager 3 tristao2.gif|'Ravager III (Bill Walsh)' Ravager 2 batman440 tristao2.gif|'Ravager IV' RavagerIII eric2.gif|'Ravager V (Wade LaFarge)' RavagerIV new eric2.gif|'Ravager VI (Rose Wilson)' Ravage10.png|'Ravager (New 52)' Dc comic bombshells ravager by the collector 13-dbsmxra.png|'Ravager (Bombshells)' Ravan2.gif|'ravan' Raven.gif|'Raven' Fp raven rar.gif|'Raven (Flashpoint)' Raven n52.png|'Raven (New 52)' Raven-TeenTitansEarthOne(EarthOne)-Spz.gif|'Raven (Earth 1)' Screen Shot 2015-03-26 at 1.19.31 PM.png|'Raven (Earth 31)' Ravenanimanlaroza8jx.gif|'Raven (Animated)' Ravennnn.gif|'Raven (Injustice)' Raven batman villain dc2.gif|'Raven (Joe Parker)' Raven-Blackhawk 122-Elph.gif|'Raven (Blackhawk's foe)' Ray-I Rat.gif|'Ray I (Lanford Terrill)' RayII.png|'Ray II (Ray Terrill)' Ray III.gif|'Ray III (Stanley Silver)' Ray new52.png|'Ray (Lucien Gates)' Ray-JLAxis-Elph.gif|'Ray (Earth-10)' TheRay-Earth10-Elph zpsz6xjwpbm.gif|'Ray (Earth 10)' Ray-E11-Elph.gif|'Ray (Earth-11)' RayKC.gif|'Ray (Kingdom Come)' rayn_k10.png|'Rayn Kral' Raynun10.png|'Raynunn' Rayyan10.png|'Rayyana' RedLantern Razer RichB.png|'Razer' Razer (Green Lantern Animated Series).png|'Razer (DCAU' Razorship-bloodlines-jlafan.gif|'Razorsharp' Rea-Red S Reactron.gif|'Reactron (Pre-Crisis)' ReactronMe.png|'Reactron (Post-Crisis)' Real American All Star Squadron 38 2.gif|'Real American' Reanimage-Wanderers_Rat.gif|'Reanimage' Reaper.gif|'Reaper' Reb.gif|'Reb' Blanchett RebeccaPaige.gif|'Rebecca Paige' Rebel-zan.gif|'Rebel' Rebel10.png|'Rebel (G’odd’s Mercenaries)' Rebus Animation thumb.gif|'Rebis' Red-Arrow ABEL .gif|'Red Arrow' RED ARROW (Emiko Queen).gif|'Red Arrow' RedArrow-1.png|'Red Arrow' RedArrow1 E2 KRat.gif|'Red Arrow (Earth 2)' RedArrow E2 KRat.gif|'Red Arrow (Earth 2)' Yj red arrow by knighthawk93-d6mnjr6.png|'Red Arrow (Earth-16)' Red-Bee Rat.gif|'Red Bee I' Red-bee1-zan.gif|'Red Bee II' RedBeetle-Elph zpsd952cda4.gif|'Red Beetle (Sara Butters)' RedClaw.gif|'Red Claw' RedDart-Elph.gif|'Red Dart' Red Death (Hal Kramer).png|'Red Death' Tterrr_Red_Devil_Tomorrow.png|'Red Devil' Red Devil (Chris King).png|'Red Devil (Chris King)' Red-Domino-Elph.gif|'Red Domino' Red-Dragon-Elph.gif|'Red Dragon' Red Dragon.png|'Red Dragon (Earth 8)' RedHoodI-ar-1.png|'Red Hood (Joker)' The killing joke joker dcaom by stuart1001-daf3ajr.png|'Red Hood (The Killing Joke Movie)' Red-hood.png|'Red Hood (Jason Todd)' REDhood52.png|'Red Hood (New 52)' Redhood-kc.gif|'Red Hood (Kingdom Come)' Redinferno-zan.gif|'Red Inferno' Jack Doom Patrol V2 24 BB-1.gif|'Red Jack' Red-king.gif|'Red King' RedLantern GuyGardner RichB.png|'Red Lantern' Kyle rayner red lantern by preteritus-d67v2rw.png|'Red Lantern (Kyle Rayner)' MP RedLantern-Mera.gif|'Red Lantern' Red lantern supergirl by everydaybattman-d99tdf7.png|'Red Lantern (Supergirl)' RedPanzerWW RT2.gif|'Red Panzer I' Red-panzer zan .gif|'Red Panzer II' RedRacer-Earth36-Elph zpsnl61bmbv.gif|'Red Racer (Earth 36)' Red-raven.gif|'Red Raven' Red-robin-zan.gif|'Red Robin' Red ro115.png|'Red Robin (New 52)' Red Robin-KC-Elph-1.gif|'Red Robin (Kingdom Come)' Batman unlimited RED ROBIN animal instincts by stuart1001-d9qys07.png|'Red Robin (Batman Unlimited)' Red-ryan-CotU01Kirby2Urban2.gif|'Red Ryan' Red sage the villain dc.gif|'Red Sage' Red-star-present.gif|'Red Star' Fp red star rar.gif|'Red Star (Flashpoint)' Red Tornado |} Red Torp-Rex Red-Torpedo TD2.gif|'Red Torpedo I' RedtorpedoII.png|'Red Torpedo II' Red Trinity RT.gif|'Red Trinity' Red Velvet (Margot Montgomery) by BOOSTERGOLDENFAN2001.png|'Red Velvet' Redvolcano.png|'Red Volcano' red_white_blue_arrows_dc.gif|'Red, White and Blue Arrow' OCW3U0C.gif|'Redemption (Jarod Dale)' Redfin10.png|'Redfin' Red-Wing Team Titans v1 1 RT.gif|'Redwing' REDX2.gif|'Red X' Reefma10.png|'Reefmarshal Gelmyr' Reemuz TD.gif|'Reemuz' Reena Justice League of America v1 2-1-.gif|'Reena' Rees-van10.png|'Rees-Van' Reever.png|'Reever' Reflecto Adv354 rr2.gif|'Reflecto' 5yl-Devlin_NIX.gif|'Reflex (Devlin O'Ryan)' Reflex10.png|'Reflex (Walter Thorsson)' Regor dc2.gif|'Regor' Reinsmark-zan.gif|'Reichsmark' GreenLantern RelokHag RichB.png|'Relok Hag' Remnant nod by everydaybattman-d799gvy.png|'Remnant Nod' StarSapphire Remoni-Notra RichB.png|'Remoni-Notra' Rendll10.png|'Rendll' ReneeMontoya2.gif|'Renee Montoya' Renegade6zw2.gif|'Renegade' RenegadeE247.png|'Renegade (Res-Vir)' Renkil Kem rr.gif|'Renkil Kem' Renno.gif|'Renno' ReplicantMB2.gif|'Replicant' Replikon2.gif|'Replikon' Repulse rr.gif|'Repulse' REQUIEM-lVs.gif|'Requiem' Resource Raider-EARTHWAR rr2.gif|'Resource Raider' Resurrection Man 1mill-ttah7.gif|'Resurrection Man' Retro2.gif|'Retro' Retro.gif|'Retro (Earth-247)' RevenantEWFElph2.gif|'Revenant' Revenger Karate Kid 4 BB2.gif|'Revenger' Reverb2.gif|'Reverb' BlackRacerKalibakReveredG.GodfreyGoo.png|'Reverend Goodfrey Goode' ReverseFlashRobot.png|'Reverse Flash' ReverseFlash52.png|'Reverse-Flash (New 52)' Rvsflshcw.png|'Reverse Flash (Arrowverse)' ReverseFlash-New52-Elph zps46f867cf.gif|'Reverse-Flash (New 52)' ReverseFlash-New52-Earth9-Elph zpszv2qfab0.gif|'Reverse-Flash (Earth-9)' Rex Cosmos 2023 a.gif|'Rex Cosmos' Rex the Wonder Dog.gif|'Rex the Wonder dog' Rhea-Rival Rhea Doom patrol v2 37 BB2.gif|'Rhea' Rhino.PNG|'Rhino' Ri.gif|'Ri' Richard Dragon kung fu fighter DCB2.gif|'Richard Dragon' RichieFoley2.png|'Richie Foley' Rickflag2.gif|'Rick Flag' Ridder22.gif|'Riddler' Riddlerh.png|'Riddler (New 52)' Riddler-E3-Elph.gif|'Riddler (Earth-3)' Riddler3 kindom.gif|'Riddler (Kingdom Come)' Riddlerfilm.gif|'Riddler (Movie)' Wecf.png|'Riddler (Arkhamverse)' Riddler (Legends of SH 1979) by Stuart1001.png|'Riddler (Legends of the Superheroes)' Ridld2anlarozaoq72.gif|'Riddler's Daughter' Rift2.gif|'Rift' Ridge.png|'Ridge' Rigen 10.png|'Rigen Kale' Rima.gif|'Rima' Rima.png|'Rima (First Wave)' 5YG_Ringtoss_LSH57_rr.gif|'Ringtoss' Riot.gif|'Riot' Rip Hunter Time Master DCsilver jo t.gif|'Rip Hunter' Riphunter2.gif|'Rip Hunter (Linear Men)' Cwverse rip hunter by theherocreator-d9i7d1l.png|'Rip Hunter (Arrowerse)' RipRoar CA.gif|'Rip Roar' Rising Sun-Elph.gif|'Rising Sun' Risktt43anlarozajy1.gif|'Risk' Flying TigressesRitaElph2.gif|'Rita (Flying Tigresses)' Rival rar.gif|'Rival' Rival - Arrowverse by Stuart1001.png|'Rival (Arrowverse)' RJ Brande |} Robby-Roberta Reed, Robby (as Robby Go-Go).GIF|'Robby Go-Go' Robby-Reed.gif|'Robby Reed' Robby Robot-Robby Reed.gif|'Robby Robot' Girl wonder roberta gordon dc.gif|'Roberta the Girl Wonder' Robin |} Robot-Roz-Em Robot-maximums.png|'Robot' RobotAmazonCJE.gif|'Robot Amazon' RobotDocCJE.gif|'Robot Doc' Robotman All Star Squadron 1 RT2.gif|'Robot Man I' RobotmanII.png|'Robot Man II' Kingdom come robotmanIII ttah-2-.gif|'Robot Man (Kingdom Come)'` Robotman TV Series by The Collector.png|'Robot Man (Titans TV Series) RobotSnakelocksCJE.gif|'Robot Snakelocks' RobotSpiderCJE.gif|'Robot Spider' RobotTermite1CJE.gif|'Robot Termite' Rock (Vicki Grant).png|'Rock (Vicki Grant)' Rocket rar.gif|'Rocket' Yj rocket by green antern47-d6wta22.png|'Rocket (Earth-16)' Rocketeer Batman 178 BB.gif|'Rocketeer' RocketmanCJE.gif|'Rocketman' Rocket red 7 tristao.gif|'Rocket Red' Rocketred4.gif|'Rocket Red 4 (Dmitri Pushkin)' RocketRed01.png|'Rocket Red 1 (Maks Chazov)' RocketRed-New52-Elph.gif|'Rocket Red (New 52)' Rocky-cotu01-kirby2-urban.gif|'Rocky Davis' Rodney.gif|'Rodney Greenwood' Rog-Ar-S157-Elph.gif|'Rog-Ar' Rogarth-Rat.gif|'Rogarth' Roggrawarcs2.png|'Rogga' Rogue Firestorm.png|'Rogue Firestorms' Rogues-dig.gif|'Rogues' Roho10.png|'Roho' Rokk10.png|'Rokk' 5YG_Rokk_Krinn_LSH01_rr.gif|'Rokk Krinn (Glorithverse)' SinestroCorps Rolf RichB.png|'Rolf' Rolind-Siepur-Rat.gif|'Rolind Siepur' Roll (Chris King).png|'Roll (Chris King)' ROMAT-RU-Xudarian sinestro corps.gif|'Romat-Ru' Romgan10.png|'Romgan Shay' GL-Rond Vidar-Lo3W2-MKMH.gif|'Rond Vidar (Earth Zero)' V4_green_lantern.gif|'Rond Vidar (Glorithverse)' Rond_Vidar_TD.gif|'Rond Vidar (Pre-Zero Hour)' Ron-Em-Adv287-Elph.gif|'Ron-Em' 5YG_UPM_Ronn_Karr_LSH58_rr.gif|'Ron-Karr (Glorithverse)' Ronn-Karr-TA Rat.gif|'Ron-Karr (Pre-Zero Hour)' Rontroupe.gif|'Ron Troupe' Ronza.gif|'Ron-Za' Ronzin10.png|'Ronzin Daark' Officer_dvronmw.gif|'Roon Dvron' Rope the villain dc.gif|'Rope' Roper-Elph.gif|'Roper' RoriDag CA.gif|'Rori Dag' GreenLantern RoriStroh RichB.png|'Rori Stroh' Rostarch.gif|'Rorschach' Watchmenrorschach.png|'Rorschach (Watchmen Movie)' VertigoComics-Fables-RoseRed.gif|'Rose Red (Fables)' RoseWalker.gif|'Rose Walker' Rwilsw1755ug.gif|'Rose Wilson' Rose Wilson-Co2E-Elph.gif|'Rose Wilson (Crisis on Two Earths)' Rostov-Transformation thumb.gif|'Rostov' GreenLantern F-SharpBellCorps RotLopFan RichB.png|'Rot Lop Fan' GAroulette.GIF|'Roulette (Golden Age)' Roulette rar.gif|'Roulette' ROUNDHOUSE (Billy Wu).gif|'Roundhouse Roving Ranger (as shown in ASQ -54).gif|'Roving Ranger' Roxxas-of-daxam rat.gif|'Roxxas (Earth-247)' 5YG_Roxxas_LSH3_rr.gif|'Roxxas (Glorithverse)' CLA Roxxas rr.gif|'Roxxas (Pre-Zero Hour)' RoxyBrennerCJE.gif|'Roxy Brenner' Roxyleech superboy eric.gif|'Roxy Leech' Roxy Rocket 1.gif|'Roxy Rocket' RoyalFlushGang.png|'Royal Flush Gang' Fp roy harper rar.gif|'Roy Harper (Flashpoint)' Roz-Em-Adv304-Elph-1.gif|'Roz-Em' RR-Ry RRU92.png|'RRU-9-2' RubberDuckBJC.gif|'Rubber Duck' Rubber Man Zarus.gif|'Rubber Man' India Rubberman Detectivecomics310 BB.gif|'Rubberman' Rubberneck (Chris King).png|'Rubberneck (Chris King)' RubberRobotCJE.gif|'Rubber Robot' Ruby TR.gif|'Ruby' Rusalka-anlaroza9kt.gif|'Rusalka' 5YG UPM Rush LSH57 rr.gif|'Rush' Rusty-crusader.gif|'Rusty' Rusty ryan.gif|'Rusty Ryan' Ruthyol Hawkman6 RT.gif|'Ruthyol' Ryandr Tales Of the Teen Titans 4 RT.gif|'Ryand'r' ChallengersofTheUnknown-RydellStarr-Chaykin-2-.png|'Rydell Starr' Ryjll.png|'Ry'jll' PRI Ryna Norg TTLS01 rr.gif|'Ryna Norg (Earth-Prime)' Rynoc.gif|'Rynoc' Category:Galleries